


the softest proposal

by Bellakitse



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Drunk Isak Valtersen, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Soft boys are soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: A drunk and high Isak shares something with Even he wasn't ready to share.





	the softest proposal

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 1# “You’re really soft.”

"You're really soft."

Even looks down at the top of his boyfriend's head as it rests on his shoulder, and grins at the comment as Isak pets at his sweater in a clumsy manner that shows just how wasted Isak is at the moment.

"Hmm," He hums through pressed lips, shaking with silent laughter when Isak rubs his cheek against the fabric and whispers again, ‘so soft.’

“You feeling good right now, baby?” He asks running a hand through Isak’s hair, twirling a blond lock before scratching at Isak’s scalp with the pads of his fingertips, the quiet moan Isak lets out goes through him, awakening parts of him like always. They’ve been together for six years now, but it never fails, any sound of pleasure from Isak has him ready to go. The length of their relationship does nothing to lessen the constant desire he feels for the drunken boy in his arms.

“Yep!” Isak says happily, tilting his head up to look at Even with glassy unfocused eyes. They don’t really do this anymore. Even rarely drinks or smokes, having learned the hard way that it fucks with his meds too much to be worth it, and at 25 he finally understands that being stable isn’t just for his benefit but also for those that love him, especially Isak.

Isak will still have the occasional drink but hardly smokes as to not tempt Even. It’s because of that, that when they do partake, it doesn’t take much for them to get lit. Tonight they had decided to have their own little party. Even has had three beers and is feeling nice and loose. While Isak has had the rest of the six-pack and added a joint, which explains why he’s farther gone than Even.

Even thinks for a moment of taking the joint Isak has been smoking and taking a hit himself, but now that Isak is high, he rather stay sober enough to enjoy it.

High Isak is the best. The man is already so soft and tender, but high Isak is extra™.

“I love Even,” Isak sighs happily and Even chuckles at the dreamy quality of his boyfriend’s voice.

“You do, do you?” he teases. “And who is this Even? The man of your dreams?”

He expects Isak to groan at the comment, the way he always does when Even brings it up, but instead, Isak nods again, still rubbing his cheek against his sweater.

“Yes,” he says easily as he looks up at Even, it seems to be all he’s going to say on the subject. His eyes were starting to droop. Even continues to hold him, satisfied with running his hands through Isak’s hair until he falls asleep and he can carry him from the couch to their bed.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Isak asks in a whisper.

Even nods. “Of course.”

“You can’t tell anyone,” Isak warns. “Especially Even.”

Even raises an eyebrow at that, it’s become obvious that his boyfriend isn’t sober enough to remember that it’s just the two of them in their apartment. “Then maybe you shouldn’t tell me,” he says after a moment. If it’s something Isak doesn’t want him to know, then he has to respect that, even if he is curious.

“I trust you,” Isak assures him with a wave of his hand, almost hitting himself in the face and continues before Even can say anything else. “I’m going to ask Even to marry me.”

Even freezes at the words, his heart pounding in his ear.

Isak wants to marry him.

_Isak Valtersen_, the most perfect boy Even has ever known wants to marry, _him_.

“I love him soooo much,” Isak continues unaware of the life-altering moment Even is having. “He’s so kind and loving, so sweet and smart, the bravest person I know, and he loves me. When he could love anyone else, he loves _me._ I don’t know how I tricked him into it, but he loves me, you know?”

“Yes,” Even answers clearing his throat from the lump of emotion stuck there. “He does.”

Isak lets out a pleased sound at his agreement and rests his head once more on Even’s chest. “I have a ring, I’m going to ask him,” he says sleepily. “I hope he says yes.”

* * *

Isak wakes up with a pounding headache, proof that he’s not a teenager anymore and shouldn’t drink and smoke at the same time. He lays in his bed for a moment, grateful that he and Even have nowhere to be today; while wondering where his dear boyfriend is, instead of being in bed with Isak while he tries to find his will to live.

He’s still laying back against his pillows when the night before rushes back to him, making him spring up.

“_No_,” he groans miserably, clutching his head both in pain and at his own stupidity. It flashes through his mind, the heady feeling as the weed started to kick in, his body warm from drinking. Rubbing against Even like a cat, while Even held him and chuckled at his state, and _then_…

He groans again in despair; he remembers and wishes he didn’t. He told Even he wanted to marry him while he was high. He’s ruined his proposal because he’s an idiot who can’t keep his mouth shut, he thinks, angry tears springing up.

“Baby? You okay?”

Isak looks up from his pity party to see Even leaning against the door frame of their bedroom, a worried look on his face. “You okay?” he repeats. “Are you going to be sick? Do you need a bucket?”

Isak looks at him and bites down on his bottom lip, but he can’t help it when the tears start to run down his face. Even shoots him an alarmed look before he’s crossing the distance between them, his arms going around Isak as he climbs into bed with him.

“I’m sorry,” he hiccups, trying to control the tears only for more to come out.

Even pulls back, his hands cupping Isak’s face as he looks at him worried. “Issy, why are you sorry?”

“I ruined it,” Isak whispers, his bottom lip trembling. “I ruined my proposal; you deserve better than me, blurting it out while high off my mind.”

“Baby, no,” Even shushes him, his touch gentle as he tries to comfort him. “You didn’t ruin anything.”

“I did,” Isak argues pitifully.

“No,” Even repeats firmly, tilting his head to make sure Isak looks at him. “Hearing that you want to marry me? You have no idea how happy that makes me, the only question is, did you mean it?”

“Of course!” Isak blurts out, wincing at the volume and turning red as Even grins.

Even gives him a loving look. “Why?”

Isak looks at Even, his heart thundering in his chest. Leave it to Even to find a way for him to fix his mess. He takes a deep breath and just lets it all out. “Because six years ago, I saw you in the cafeteria and I fell in love with you and haven’t stopped falling since. You are my best friend, my partner, my family. You’re the reason I smile at random moments, because I think about you and I can’t help but smile. You showed me what it’s like to love someone, but also what it’s like to love myself. I learned from you because you love me so hard it leaves me breathless. And I love you the same way. We’re a family, and I want our family to grow. I want a dog and a cat and someday a kid with you. I think about it all the time, and I can’t wait to see it because you’re going to be an amazing dad and you’ll teach me how to be a good one too. I want to marry you because I can’t keep my hands off you. I want you all the time. I keep waiting to see if that will diminish, but it just grows. You’re so beautiful, and if I could get away with it, I would keep my hands and mouth on you at all times. I love you Even. Marry me,” he finishes, holding his breath in the quiet room.

Even stares at him for a moment, there’s a tear rolling down his face but a wide smile on his lips. He pulls away and gets off the bed. Isak frowns as he watches Even root through his sock drawer, only to come back with a small black box.

Sitting down in front of him again, Even opens the box to reveal a simple gold band.

“That’s not the ring I bought for you,” Isak whispers, staring at it.

“No,” Even agrees with a teasing smile. Pulling the ring out of the box and taking Isak’s left hand. “It’s the ring I bought for you two months ago.”

Isak lets out a watery laugh as he feels his heart expand. Getting up, he goes to the closet, coming back with a ring box of his own. He kneels at the foot of the bed and holds out his hand to Even. Smiling as Even places it in his, both of them shaking slightly. He softly pushes the ring up Even’s ring finger, staring at it as it shines against Even’s skin before looking up at his fiancé.

“We’re getting married,” he whispers in awe just as Even closes the distance between their mouths and kisses him.

“Yes,” Even murmurs against his mouth. “We are.”


End file.
